


Godiva Norton

by Kalypso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers the solution to a completely different Coventry conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godiva Norton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).



> Re-reading _A Scandal in Bohemia_ last year, I kept thinking that it's rather an odd story, because the most interesting bits seem to be happening somewhere else and our heroes never quite work out what they are. And I wanted to know more about Godfrey Norton.
> 
> So, as Steven Moffat didn't do much to satisfy my curiosity, I decided to try to work something out myself, which produced the following short piece. 
> 
> If you like fix-its for the end of _A Scandal in Belgravia_ , there's a very good one by [marysutherland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland), [Goodbye, Irene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310663).

"Just returning your favour," said Sherlock as they recovered their breath after knocking out three black-garbed men.

"My favour?"

Sherlock smiled. "You acted to save my life before we even met. It was you who rang Moriarty to create a distraction at the pool - you were already following my movements so closely that you knew I was in danger and couldn't bear..."

"Well, I couldn't let John get blown up! Godiva would never have forgiven me - she loves his blog!"

"Who?"

Light suddenly streamed through the church hall windows as a red-haired woman let up the blinds.

"Godiva!" exclaimed Irene. "Where've you been?"

"Just outside," said Godiva cheerfully. "Didn't want to steal Sherlock's thunder - I was ready in case he cocked up." She waved a small pistol. "And I thought their video might be useful if we need to stage your death again. Or maybe we should set up a similar scenario somewhere after we leave the UK. Karachi, perhaps?"

"Ah," said Sherlock. "Your maid. I thought she was Kate?"

"My maid, my bodyguard, my lawyer, my fiancee - may I introduce Godiva Norton?"

"I'm Kate Norton really," the other woman explained. "She calls me Godiva because I'm from Coventry. And when she asked if I was qualified to provide the services she needed I took my clothes off..."

Sherlock stared at Irene. "Exactly," she said. "Why not learn from a winning move?"

"Irene, we're running late," said Godiva-Kate. "Anything to do here?"

"Just tie up the thugs and let the police find them," said Irene. "Better get them out of this ridiculous get-up first. Honestly, those long black robes?"

"Evidently Moriarty forgot to advise them on what the well-dressed terrorist is wearing," said Sherlock. "You realise he set them on you?"

"Of course: eliminating me while helping British nationalists incite racial hatred by framing Islamists for murdering a defenceless woman," said Irene. "He must have been watching _The Killing II_. Did you?"

"John loved it," said Kate, as she bound a fascist am-drammer's arms behind his back. "That's why he bought that new jumper for Christmas..."

"Anyway, she's right," said Irene. "We should go. Sherlock, may I ask you something?"

"Let's have dinner?"

"Not at eleven in the morning!"

"Will I fake your DNA to fool Mycroft next time you stage your own death?"

"Thank you, Sherlock, that's a very kind offer which I'll bear in mind. But what we need right now is a witness. I was on my way to meet Godiva at the Registry Office when they grabbed me, and I was planning to find one en route. Will you do it?" Irene smiled. "One day I might return the favour."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought I had an anachronism in here: the first series of _Sherlock_ appeared to take place in January-April 2010, and I assumed that the Christmas in _A Scandal in Belgravia_ was in 2010 and that the New Year was 2011 - so, though _Forbrydelsen II_ aired in Denmark in 2009, that week would be almost a year before it was shown as _The Killing II_ on BBC Four at the end of 2011. However, [John Watson's blog](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/) says "a quick update before we go into 2012" so I suspected some time-tampering but decided I was safe making him a fan.
> 
> But further research suggested the blog's timeline has no connection to what appears on screen, as the dates on the newspapers in _The Reichenbach Fall_ indicate that episode takes place between September and December 2011, which puts the Christmas of _A Scandal in Belgravia_ back in 2010 after all. So the anachronism returns. _Tant pis._


End file.
